The Greatest Warrior in all of Runeterra
by LumLoom
Summary: The story of a young man named Ernald Jusmonte, hailing from a tiny town in Demacia. Follow him in his adventures that had eventually led him from being an ambitious youngster, to a striving soldier, to being known as the "Greatest Warrior in all of Runeterra."


_Nowadays in the lands of Runeterra, the talk-of-the-town, or the talk-of-the-world, to be more exact, is all centered on the high intensity and action-filled battles in the fields of the League of Legends, the concept created by the Institute of War in the heart of Valoran. Champions from the many nations of super-continent of Valoran and many faraway isles of Runeterra, even creatures from an alternate dimension have all decided to congregate into the spectacles held by the Institute of War._

 _Notable figures such as;_

 _ **Garen** , one of the greatest warriors of the Demacian army._

 _ **Ezreal** , the greatest explorer of Valoran._

 _ **Azir** , the former emperor of the Shuriman sands._

 _ **Gangplank** , the famous pirate hailing from Bilgewater._

 _ **Darius** , the sole possessor of the Meteor Jam._

 _... And many more._

 _I could go on and on about such figures, legends of the leagues. However, their prowess on the fields, the magnificence in battle and their mighty legends before their entrance of the league have already been enough to amass many of folktales, folk songs, folk legends, modern tales, songs, legends, so on and so forth the list goes. My purpose here today, is to familiarize with you the newest legend to soon enter the league._ _ **Ernald Jusmonte**_ _; a small town child with huge ambitions who was blessed to learn from many legends and warriors in his ambition that let him into attaining the title of "The Strongest Man in Runeterra"._

 _Ernald was never really a special child. He was the child of both a Great Warrior and his even greater housewife. Both strong-willed individuals with great goals and ambitions, with intensity and desire to accomplish anything. However, that was about the only thing Ernald had inherited from them. In terms of physicality, Ernald was extremely average in comparison to most children his age._

 _Striving to be a great warrior like his father, Ernald would never give in to his frailty! His father worked as an ex-militiaman and now lumberjack in his tiny town of Legruad, a town situated in the western part out of Demacian borders, just before Shuriman sands. Ernald always asks his father to let him help and teach him to be a warrior, but his father always told him he was too young to guard the town._

 _Too young!? Ernald was determined to have his father rue the day he ever underestimated him! He'll show him just how much of a warrior he was! He was always determined to tag the other children, be the best of the jailors and thieves game and climb upon the tallest scarecrows! Let's start the story from the middle childhood of young Ernald._

* * *

 **Year X791, Month 3 of 10**

"Ernald! You're pretty slow for a jailor! You'd have to try harder to win this game!" Wilbur Haddle was a very quick child, as well as one of Ernald's closest friends. Wilbur's father was a messenger for the royal kingdom of Demacia, in which Legruad resides. Being such, his father was quick and agile, traits that Wilbur himself learned.

"Wilbur! Get back here!" Ernald screamed out. "Padu, go around the otherside! We can catch him if you pincer him from the other side!"

"Got it, Ernald!" Padu Magrove, another close friend of Ernald's. Now, Padu wasn't the fastest or most physically gifted child, but he had impeccable timing and was precise with his movements. Padu's father was a fisherman and a boar hunter. He had the knowledge to set down traps and made bait that he had shared with his child.

"I can't believe this! You guys always drag me out to play when I'm busy studying... I never wanted to play!" Jani Darlet could be considered Ernald's sister; her mother and Ernald's were extremely close during childhood, making it only natural that their children would be made to play together. Jani's mother is a librarian in the town's only library. She spends her time teaching the children of the town basic knowledge. She is known quite friendly through the town as 'Auntie Darlet'.

"We always tell you that you don't have to come!" Ernald sticks his tongue out at his childhood friend. "But I know you wanted to play. You always get caught first but you always run your heart out!" Ernald yells aloud. "And I've almost got you Wilbur!" He leaps forward, trying to tackle Wilbur, the latter who easily dodges the attempt and leaps high into the air.

"Missed me!" Young Wilbur chuckles, sticking his fingers in his mouth and flailing his tongue to taunt Ernald.

"But I didn't!" Leaping from a nearby crate, Padu pulls a mid-air tackle, bring Wilbur to the ground with him.

They all laughed together, with Wilbur complaining about how Jani is always on his team, but Padu reasserts his ego by telling him he was by far the fastest of them all. As the sun sets, they head their ways home.

* * *

 **Year X802, Month 7 of 10**

"Listen, Ernald! The stance is very important for a warrior. You must never be knocked down! Face all the challenges with a guard. Your shield, your mind, your spirit. These are all your guards. Show me your guard! Huah!" After much heckling over the years, Ernald's father has agreed to train his son in basic combat. It's been about three year and Ernald has learned how wield a sword and a shield.

"I'm ready for you, old man!" Much into his late teenage years, Ernald has grown into a sturdy young man. While not much compared to his hulk of a father, Ernald was by no means a stick. He was a sturdy young man, although not quite as bulky as children his age could be.

As his father charged forth and jabbed forward with his wooden sword, Ernalrd raised his shield. Barely misdirecting the strike with his shield, Ernald pivoted his back foot and pushed forward, with enough momentum to even knock his father just a step back. His father, however, easily regained balance and pushed forward with his shield. Ernald was knocked back with enough force to fall off his feet. He managed to roll backwards and quickly regained a standing position, before charging at his father again.

"That's the spirit, son! Come at me again!"

And so, they continued to clash.

Ernald had made up his mind already. In order to become the strongest man in the world, he would travel across all of Runeterra to learn from many great warriors. "I will be a great warrior dad. They'll come begging for the mighty Ernald to be apart of their ranks! I'll surpass even you!" Ernald puffed his chest proudly.

"I'm sure you will, Ernald. You are becoming a very strong young man. Your father has trouble even keeping up with you these days. Now, let's get back to the lumber mill. The carpenters are waiting for a new shipment of wood." Ernald continues to help his father with his work, all the while having all the proclamations of 'Ernald the Great' or 'Ernald the Brave'.

Of his friends, Wilbur has decided to join the Demacian ranks. Wilbur is determined to be in the patrols for the Demacian Scouting Legion, having a desire to wander beyond the borders and explore all of Valoran. Whilst they won't be fighting side by side, they will both be glad to honor and serve a worthy cause.

Padu follows up on his father as being a hunter. He brings in big game often, such as bears, wolves, boars. His trapmaking is skillful and his archery is extremely accurate. Taken many lessons from his father, he knows every shot starts with a straight arrow and clean fletches.

Jani assists her mother in teaching children in the library. Not quite as ambitious as the other three, she believes in nurturing the future of her town, as well as kingdom, aiming to be a well known lecturer in a great hall somewhere within Demacia's inner cities.

* * *

 **Year X804, Month 9 of 10**

 _Two years pass. Ernald had established contact with the Might of Demacia, Garen, whom agreed to have him trained as a Demacian soldier two months prior and was on his way to meet him. In turn, Ernald was to serve the Army for a period of three years._

Wilbur gives him a smirk. "This isn't goodbye. Who knows, I might even see you when I become a great spy of the Demacian Legion!" He gives Ernald a quick pound on the chest.

Ernald pounds him back. "I look forward to that day. Maybe you'll learn some skills and we could have a friendly sparring match, huh?" They both laugh.

"I always knew this day would come. I wish you safe travels, Ernald. You'll come back crying about the horrors of the land in no time." Padu chuckles a little.

"I know you'll be well known, Ernald! I'm sure your name will be known through all of Valoran!" Jani sends her words of encouragement, before giving him a hug.

Ernald thanks his friends for their kind words, then turns to his father and mother waiting at the entrance. "Stay safe, son." Those were the only words exchanged. Ernald only gave a great big smile and two thumbs up.

It was much less than two weeks before Ernald turns up in Demacia's capital. Almost as if he knew the exact time, Garen was right at the entrance, waiting for the young warrior. "Ernald, I assume?" The Might of Demacia exclaimed his name. "I've been awaiting you. The wording of the letter you sent me, I could almost feel your passion and warrior spirit! I am excited to take you under my wing."

Ernald nodded. "Yes, sir! I am certain to become a great warrior under your tutelage!" With big smiles, he follows Garen to the barracks, introducing himself to many of the soldiers.

Garen leads Ernald through a series of halls before he is finally arriving in his room. "The training grounds is also just down the hall, into the courtyard." He says as he leads Ernald down. "Now, we will begin our first training session immediately. Leave your belongings in your room and come straight to the grounds."

Eager and ready, Ernald does as he says. As he arrives, it is revealed that a majority of new recruits were gathered in the training grounds. Two high ranked-looking soldiers stand in front of all the recruits. "These are your training officers for your time spent here. They will be testing you within the first of every month, recording your progress for five months before you are to perform for the army. I have matters to attend to in the castle, so I will be leaving you in their care." Garen nods to the officers, before making his leave.

One of them stand forward, a hearty-looking, burly man. "I am Officer Stanford." He bellows. "I will be handling your strength and endurance training for your time here." Stanford flexes his arms as he speaks. "I hope you lads are ready to go through some gruesome training." Stanford steps back.

Another officer steps forth, with a more lined walk. "I am Officer Griswalt. I am your weapons instructor, and I shall be handling your swordplay, spear play, so on and so forth." He is thinner than Stanford, but seems to be standing more upright, chest pushed out more. Griswalt takes another breath before speaking. "The training schedule we be as follows. Half of you will be spending time with Stanford for today, while the other half will be with me. We will be focusing on the different strengths and aspects of a soldier." As he says so, he begins using his hand gestures to separate the new recruits.

Ernald's first day starts off with Griswalt. All the recruits take up wooden weaponry against Griswalt, many not lasting much more than a few blows. When it comes up to Ernald, Griswalt waits for Ernald's first strike. Charging forward with his shield, Ernald swings his sword at the hip of Griswalt. Within seconds, Griswalt has parried Ernald's weapon out of his hand and hit the back of his knee, causing him to kneel down while he placed the wooden blade at Ernald's neck. "You must be quicker with your shield. Do not charge forward with it, as it will block your sight and slow you down. Your eyes are your shield, you just need to bring your shield to where your eyes see a threat." Griswalt nods to the young soldier.

Ernald goes back to sit down, dumbfounded at how skilled this officer is. The next recruit takes up a wooden staff against Griswalt, who in turn also wields a similar item. Before the battle ensues, Ernald overhears the chatter of the other recruits.

"Isn't that Huye Zhao? I heard he was related to the great Xin Zhao!"

"The Seneschal himself?! I suppose he wanted to follow his father to become a great soldier of Demacia."

Overhearing such conversations, Ernald's eyes are now glued to the battle that was about to begin.

Huye circles around Griswalt a few paces, before dashing forward and using his staff to pole vault upwards. Griswalt takes two steps back kicks the staff up to the side, blocking a horizontal swing from Huye. Quickly recovering, Huye makes contact with the ground and goes into a crouch, before lunging forward with a sweep on Griswalt. Pushing upwards, Griswalt avoids the sweep while it hits his staff upwards. Griswalt catches the other end and jabs down at Huye, who successfully pushes off the ground and rolls to another direction. Griswalt however manages to catch up quickly, delivering an onslaught of swings and spinning strikes at Huye, who barely manages to keep on the defensive before his staff gets knocked out of his hands.

"As expected of Xin Zhao's son. Very skilled." Griswalt compliments Huye.

Huye bows. "I am of no match with a high ranked officer such as yourself. It is apparent that I still need much more work." He picks up his staff and makes his way back to the crowd.

Ernald quickly skirts over and makes no hesitation to speak to Huye. "Wow! That was amazing. You're really strong. What's your name? I'm Ernald Jusmonte, soon to be the strongest warrior in all of Runeterra!" He eagerly sticks his hand out.

Huye gives a light smile and accepts the handshake. "I'm Huye Zhao. I'm the son of a great warrior named Xin Zhao. I will surpass him one day though and make my father proud." His smile gets bigger and his cheeks light up. "Let's be good friends, Ernald. I think we could make excellent sparring partners."

Ernald nods his head. "Yes, lets!" Glad he was so quick to be able to make a new friend, Ernald ends his first day of training on a high note.

The next day is the first day training with Officer Stanford. As he walks into the training grounds early in the morning, he spots Huye first thing and rushes by his side.

"Morning, Ernald. Are you prepared for our second day of training? Officer Stanford seems very tough." Huye greets his new companion.

"I sure am. My father was just as big as Officer Stanford. I think I might have a better chance with training today." Ernald smiles with a hint of giddiness in his voice.

"Alright recruits! First order of business. My job is to train you in brute strength and endurance. I don't know what Griswalt has taught you, but skill is not everything! If you are unable to keep your weapon wielded, then what good is it to you?! Bwahaha!" Stanford's laugh comes straight from the belly. "Now then. We'll start with some basic training. Ground Lifts, Leg Drops, all your basic exercises." He held a bag of iron bars. "This should be close to no weight for you soldiers." Stanford began to hand them out.

As Ernald received his, his knees slightly buckled. This was heavy. He would estimate nearly 60 lbs in his hands. He looked over to see Huye having slightly more trouble than Ernald had himself.

Basic exercises began, which by the end, these basic exercises had nearly all the recruits panting for breath and laying on the ground. Ernald, however, was one of the exceptions.

Stanford yells, his voice heard loud into the courtfield. "Be proud if you have pushed yourself to your limit. If you have pulled out every ounce of your energy, you must be sufficient with your progress. However, if you've pushed yourself to your limit and continue to go, that is the true way of the warrior." He smiles ear to ear while looking at Ernald. "You lad, have remarkable spirit! You remind me of myself as a child. Your energy draws from your spirit, not from your body."

Ernald's legs are shaking, his arms wobbling, but he was determined to go as far as he could go. Squatting down once more, he was barely able to lift the iron bar back up, finally releasing it in his grip. He falls flat on his bottom and takes heavy breaths.

"You have a lot of determination, Ernald." Huye remarks. "May I ask you what brought you be a soldier?"

Still short of breath, he makes out a smile. "Ha...ha… I told you yesterday, Huye.. I'm going to be the strongest soldier in all of Runeterra!" His arm shaky, he raises a fist high in the air. "What about you, Huye?"

Huye smiles. "My father was rescued by Demacia long ago. He wishes to give back to them as much as he can, to show them gratitude. If it were not for them, I wouldn't be here as well. I owe my life to Demacia just as much as my father does."

"Then we both have dreams worthy of achieving!" Ernald smiles, laying on his back and staring into the sky.

* * *

 **Year X805, Month 4 of 10**

Just about half a year passes by. Ernald, Huye, as well as many of their peers have began on the path of being well-trained soldiers. All the recruits are reported for their final day of training and assessment. Should they be considered ready combatants by Griswalt and Stanford, they will have the freedom to proclaim themselves as soldiers of the kingdom and have the privilege to join army patrols and fight on the front lines. Recruits are to be put into pairs of two and if they are successful in defeating both officers in 2-on-1 battles, they are considered ready to serve.

Ernald and Huye have decided to become partners and had shown great synergy with each other. Ernald serving as a defense to Huye's mainly offensive style.

Stanford steps forward against Ernald and Huye. The condition to pass Stanford's test is to simply knock him down. Both are only allowed to use their limbs and shields; Ernald using a large buckler that covers his forearm and some, while Huye opts for no shield. "Now. Come at me recruits! Let's see how well you can do in knocking down an old man like me. Bwahaha!" He flexes his arms together as he waits for the two recruits.

Ernald and Huye waste no time. They both dash towards Stanford. As they close in, Ernald raises his shield and slows down enough to allow Huye to be able to vault off of it. Huye slides in between Stanford's legs. Stanford reaches for Huye as he slides, only to have his arms bashed away by Ernald's shield charge. Huye quickly regains his composure and kicks the back of Stanford's knee, causing him to kneel down right after Ernald does a forward roll to pass between his legs. The two, now at Stanfords back make a full dash in order to knock down the giant of an officer. Stanford swings with a wide backfist. Ernald runs to intercept it, blocking it with his shield and pivots his foot to take the force. It bought Huye enough time to be able to duck under the arm and deliver a full jump kick into the giant's back.

"Euuargh!" Before Stanford has time to recover from Huye's attack, Ernald charges forward full force and slams his buckler into Stanford's back, causing the man to kneel over onto his hands and knees. Both of the soldiers out of breath, Stanford stands up and merely claps.

"Haha! Very well done. I give both of you a pass." Stanford barely smiles before quickly saying: "Next!" It was apparent he hadn't gone all out, but even then Ernald and Huye had a struggle. That much was expected of a high ranked officer, though.

"I hope you're prepared for this." Griswalt steps forward, wielding his weapon of choice. A wooden spear with two prongs on each side. Ernald with the buckler and a wooden sword, Huye with his staff. "Come at me when you're ready."

Without a moment's hesitation, they follow forward, Huye leading the offensive. Jabbing forward with his staff, Griswalt lowers and thrusts upwards to catch the staff in between his prongs. Ernald comes from behind Huye, knocking Griswalt's weapon further upwards and ducks down quickly after, allowing Huye to swing the other side of his staff just above Ernald's head to get at Griswalt's side. At the same time, Ernald swings his sword at Griswalt's knees. The officer quickly slams down his polearm to deflect both attacks head on and allows the force of the strikes to make his weapon spin. He catches it on the other end and jabs forward at the two. Ernald ducks under and catches Griswalt's weapon between his sword's hilt and his shield. Huye, having abandoned his staff earlier to not be slowed down by the impact to Griswalt's weapon, quickly ducked through and grabbed the ends of Griswalt's weapon. Huye pulls forward with full force and yanks the weapon from Griswalt's hands, also taking Ernald's sword with them.

With all three soldiers unarmed, Griswalt claps to such a valiant display. "Good work, soldiers. I give you both a pass as well."

Ernald and Huye, seemingly out of breath, give to each other a bright smile and a good nod. They've begun their paths to becoming full-fledged soldiers.

* * *

 **Year X806, Month 2 of 10**

A little less than a year, many of Ernald's peers are all considered proper soldiers. They've been sent on a first real mission issued by the Institute of War, led by Stanford and Garen. Rumors of suspicious activity in the old abandoned city of Icathia. Surprisingly, it was a joint operation with Noxian forces as well. The Noxian forces were as well made up of recruits, led by the infamous Noxian General Darius. Though the tensions were obvious, they seemed to be able to not butt-heads as they worked together, albeit it is unknown if the silence was a sign of cooperation or unwillingness to acknowledge one another.

Ernald, however, was quick to make friends with some Noxian soldiers. "Tell me about your training. How is it?" He was speaking to one of the soldiers, who seemed cold and weary.

"Our training is rigorous and intense. We never have the luxury to rest." He replies. "Not like you Demacians."

Ernald smiles. "You won't believe how we are. We train hard too. We too-" Ernald is barely able to finish before Huye pulls him back on the order of Stanford.

"It's best not to associate with them, lad. We may not have much reason to war but many soldiers still harbour emotions of the past. That goes for us as well." Stanford warns him.

Huye nods. "My father has told me of the dark deeds done by them. It is best that we don't speak with them."

Ernald looks back. The soldier he was speaking with is not even looking at him anymore. As though they never spoke. Ernald knew Demacia and Noxus had wars and deep conflicts, but it was a shame he couldn't learn from their warrior culture.

"I'll go this way." Garen said to the Noxian Commander.

"Very well. My troops will go the opposite." Darius replies and the two forces split ways.

Garen's company treks through the sand for a while. "I'm sure I won't need to brief you all again. But the Institute of War has been telling us that there has been suspicious activity related to the void in this area. We're just doing an inspection and reporting what we find. No less. Should be a simple mission. Let's spread out in groups for a while."

Garen and Stanford split as the soldiers all stay together. Garen and Stanford walk up a dune to overlook the horizon, while Ernald, with Huye and others, continue to inspect the closest thing to something being suspicious.

"Hey, Huye, have you seen this?" Ernald picks up a purple, fang-shaped object off the ground. It looks just about the size of Ernald's arm. "Huye?" He looks to his friend, who had yet to have replied. "Huye, what's wrong?" Walking up to him, he sees Huye's gaze is fixated on something in the sky. "What do you see?"

Looking up for a brief moment, Ernald's eyes squint to try and see what Huye sees. Then his eyes widen.

Huye pulls Ernald by his collar and yells out to the rest of the other soldiers. "Duck! Find cover!"

They both pull into the ground, along with the other soldiers. The land of Icathia grows pitch black for a few seconds, before a purple rift opens up. Spectral creatures begin to pour out. Floating purple serpents, sharp clawed quadriplegic creatures begin to scurry across the sand.

Ernald jumps up. He yells out. "Run! Run!" He pulls his sword and shield. He treks across the sand. "Regroup near our camp at the base of the Great Barrier! Go!" He yells out at the other soldiers, who begin to run for their lives.

He runs his blade through one of the creatures blocking his path. A voidling, he assumed. It was simple to take down, but they were quickly being surrounded by larger creatures. Two more rifts opened. Laser-like projectiles shot down into the ground. A few soldiers were unlucky enough to be hit by it. He sees a few of his allies fall. Ernald keeps running. He rolls forward into the sand, barely dodging a laser about to hit. Regaining his composure, he sees something horrific in the distance.

Darius bashes Garen down on the ground. The Noxian soldier readies his ax, swinging down. Stanford jumps in-front. Everything goes pitch black again. A purple glow re-illuminates the area. They're all gone.

"Ernald! Let's go! What are you doing!?" Huye drags his friend up by the arm.

Dumbfounded, Ernald keeps running, gasping and running out of breath. Before long, only Huye, Ernald, as well as another handful of recruits make it back to camp.

"Does anyone know where Commander Garen or Officer Stanford are?" One of his fellow soldiers ask.

"No idea. I think we lost them." Another one spoke.

"Oh lords of Runeterra. What happened out there?!"

"I've heard about it. Creatures of the void."

"That was suicide. How many have we lost?"

Murmuring and chatter ensued between the soldiers. Ernald is still shaken up. What did he just see? Was Garen and Stanford cut down by the Noxian General? Was this a ploy by Noxus? How did they control the creatures of the void? They didn't have much time. Purple waves of violent energy were radiating through the land like a fog.

"More of them! Run!" The soldier dropped his binoculars, signaling for the rest of the others to pack up. Giant specters and floating creatures begin to float through. Ernald runs. The company runs, unbeknownst of what happened to their commander. All they can do is flee back to their country.

* * *

 _Darkness precedes them. Darkness awaits them. To these common soldiers, it seems as though the world is ending. With their commander and a leading officer gone, they are at a loss for a course of action. Relentlessly pursued by creatures of the void, The Demacian company must make their way back to their capital and warn those who would listen._

 _Ernald Jusmonte, although unbeknownst to himself at the time, was going to be an important figure in the 3 year battle that would be known as the War of the Void. Many of his feats and accomplishments in the war will greatly attribute to himself in being eventually the so-called "Greatest Warrior in all of Runeterra."_


End file.
